


Ordinary Boy

by jmtorres



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Abandoned WIP, F/F, F/M, adam pascal - Freeform, vid, vividsection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Methos, Cassandra, the Four Horsemen, rape, change, time, parallels and stuff.





	Ordinary Boy

a blast from the past, coming to you from circa 2000 CE _and_ 2000 BCE, a Highlander vid.

This is a vid I started making in 2003 with a song I got from an SG1 Daniel Jackson vid about his delusions of world domination in Absolute Power by Rhian, which you can find on their [website](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/index.html) even after all these years, and with footage captured from SpikeTV Highlander reruns (I was not in the fandom in the heyday of its broadcast airing. I came later). It's about Methos, Cassandra, the Four Horsemen, rape, change, time, parallels, stuff. In 2004 I took it to Vividcon for critique and advice in Vividsection. I never finished the vid, though I made a stab and incorporating some of the suggestions I got about long shots and talky faces when I recut the bulk of it with DVD rip footage sometime in, *checks file dates* 2009. 

I've been updating my vid links and posting old vids to AO3 as I've made them available, and I felt like, this was such a high percentage of a vid I'd like to go ahead and post it. I'm gonna post two versions--the Neat version and the Dirty version.

The neat version, which is the remastered major part of the vid, is viewable on its own as a complete vid in and of itself. The dirty version is most closely related to the version that went to Vividsection, with all the SpikeTV logos but also with the remastered version coscreened for comparison. There's over a minute extra of footage, some of which I am very proud of technically (there's a long sequence of things divided on the overlaid line of Methos's blue facepaint), especially considering the first cut was in iMovie, and I think the dirty version is metatextually interesting. But I suspect the reason I never finished remastering the clean version to longer than it is is that that section of the vid is a strong, tight vid by itself, and *checks calendar* fifteen years ago the main thing I was suffering from was the idea that you _had_ to use the entirety of a song for a vid or it was cheating, when cutting it was the right thing to do. (the song is about 30 seconds longer than even the dirty version, and has a long fadeout, the worst kind of ending to fight with for a vid. it's no wonder I could never fill that timeline.)

It's a vid!  
[Ordinary Boy (neat)](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-highlander-ordinaryboy-neat.mp4)\--the standalone version with clean footage, 39.3MB MP4  
[Ordinary Boy (dirty)](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-highlander-ordinaryboy-dirty.mp4)\--an unfinished WIP mess, presented for interest in vidding technical details, 53.6MB mp4  
Fandom: Highlander  
Song: Ordinary Boy by Adam Pascal  
Vidder: jmtorres  
Warnings: like, nothing that's not in canon, but this is the two-parter about when Methos and his fellow horsemen were raping and pillaging their way across Mesopotamia, so, a fair amount of violence, some of it sexual. 

 

Cross-posting to dreamwidth in [houseoftorres](https://houseoftorres.dreamwidth.org/5024.html) and [jmtorres](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1805423.html).


End file.
